Two Crazy Archers
by deadly-archer
Summary: Two crazy fangirls who happen to be archers with some powers found a way to get to Middle Earth and search for the Fellowship members they have obsessions with. What happens when they find them, and won't leave them alone?
1. Our Story Begins

Two Crazy Archers

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own LOTR or New Line Cinemas, and I do not own any of the character names, places names, etc. Any similarities between these characters and real people (except the people it is about who have full knowledge of it) are completely imagined. Merry and/or Aragorn lovers should take the warning that we make fun of them a bit, but that in reality we love their characters.

PLEASE NOTE: This is not supposed to be serious in any way, shape, or form. I love LOTR, the books AND the movies, and this is NOT supposed to be an accurate representation of Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's work. It's supposed to be a joke, as the section "parody" suggests- I repeat, do not take this seriously, and please no flamers on this! Thank you!

CH. 1: Our Story Begins

Small hobbit children gathered around the old armchair, in which an old gaffer sat smiling. "Tell us a story, tell us a story!" the children begged.

"Alright, which will it be?" asked the old hobbit, leaning back in the chair.

The children fell silent, thinking it over. A very small hobbit girl burst out, "What about the one with the two archers?"

"Yes, yes, the archers!" chorused the rest.

"Ahh...the tale of the Two Mystical Archers, eh?" sighed the gaffer. The children grinned and nodded, and sat down on the rug in front of the chair in a ring. The small one who suggested the story crawled into the old one's lap, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Well, now, where should I begin...well I suppose the beginning would be best," said the old hobbit thoughtfully. "You know, this is an old story, written in the history books of Middle Earth." The children nodded, impatient for the story to start. The gaffer took a deep breath and began to tell the tale. "In Middle Earth, a long time ago in winter, there was a stranger on a beautiful horse..."

--- --- --- ---

It was late winter in Eastern Rohan. The skies, though now icy blue, were slowly covering up with stormy, black clouds. Horse's hooves could be heard in the distance, beating against the frozen grass, growing louder and louder.

A pure white horse, its silver mane flowing in the wind, came galloping over a hill. Sitting atop the horse was a cloaked, hooded figure. It shifted the bow on its side to across the quiver on its back, and tilted its head skyward. The forest-green hood resting on its head fell back.

Light brown hair whipped around the maiden's face as she gazed at the cloudy sky. Worry grew on her face, and she began to scan the surrounding area. The horse pawed the ground as small, white flakes fell from the now solid grey sky. The girl spotted a small, sheltered grove of trees, and grinned with relief. She pushed her hair behind her ears, which were slightly pointed like an elf's, pulled the hood back over her head, then urged the horse forward and into the trees.

Once in the small shelter, she drew the hood back again gratefully. It was getting dark with the storm, which now raged just outside the trees, and it was even darker under the cover of the branches above.

She leaped lightly from the horse's back and smoothed the hair where she had been sitting, for there was no saddle. She lifted the bow off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground as she slid heavily to her knees.

With one swipe of her hand she pushed the cloak aside and reached into a small pouch hanging at her side. Moments later, she removed a dark orb, not much bigger than her fist. She whispered words that were drowned out by the storm, and the orb in her hands suddenly glowed. A small flame floated inside it.

For a moment, she just sat shivering with the orb in her hands, slowly warming herself with its heat. When she had regained feeling in her fingers again, she lowered the orb carefully onto some brush on the ground and reached again into the little pouch. This time, she withdrew a folded piece of paper and some bread wrapped in a dark green leaf.

She unfolded the paper, which turned out to be a map, onto her knees and took a bite of the bread. Light brown eyes glinting in the light of the orb, she traced the map with her finger as she slowly chewed. Suddenly, she slapped her knee with her hand and stared angrily at the map.

"I can't believe this!" she burst out. "I just don't believe it!" She looked up at the horse, which was looking at her curiously with brown-black eyes. "We teleported 100 miles off where we should have. 100 miles!" She got up and paced in front of the orb.

"This means that, one, we have to really hurry tomorrow if we are going to catch them; two, we have to hurry even more if we're going to meet Gilraen at her teleportation point, and three," She ticked them off on her fingers. "I don't have the right map!" She plopped back down on the damp ground and proceeded to whack herself on the head with the map. The horse (whom she had been speaking to) simply flicked his long silver tail and began to eat some grass.

"And...you don't care..." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Well, we might as well get some sleep. Long day tomorrow."

As she spoke, the horse lowered himself to the ground next to her. She rested her head on the horse's side, using it as a pillow. As an afterthought, she slipped the now dark orb back into her pouch along with the map. As the darkness became total, the only sounds heard were the howling storm and the sound of both horse and rider dead to the world.

--- --- --- ---

Before the sun even rose the next morning, the elf-like girl was off, her horse galloping beneath her. The snow had stopped, and a thick blanket lay on the ground beside the forest where they rode. The elf would, every so often, gaze around, searching carefully for something.

Finally, she pulled the map out again at high noon and traced a route with her finger. She looked up suddenly, grinning, and steered the horse into the trees. They reached the edge of a small clearing, and the girl dismounted lightly. Making sure she was on the edge of the clearing, she gazed up at the sun. Nodding slightly, she shifted her eyes to the center of the area.

"Six...five...four..." she counted slowly under her breath. As she counted three, a bright light glowed in front of her. Her horse nervously pawed the ground as she counted "Three-two-one!" very fast. A large, blue-black oval had formed in the center with a white glow around it. A sudden flash blinded the tall girl for a few seconds, and she lifted her hand to shield her eyes. When she lowered it, she was no longer alone.

A girl stood in the middle of the clearing, gripping the reigns of a pony. Her short, black-brown hair was pushed behind her ears, which were slightly pointed. She looked very similar to an elf. The girl with the horse strode forward eagerly, grinning as she knelt to hug the new arrival. She had to kneel, as the second girl was only as tall as her elbow.

"Gilraen!" she cried happily, gripping the other in a tight bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Alatriel," choked Gilraen, and hugged her back.

"I told you I'd be here!" said Alatriel, finally releasing her.

"Wait a sec..." Gilraen looked around with a confused look. "This isn't Canada!"

"No...it's not...why would it be?"

"You said we were going to Canada!"

"When did I say...oh never mind, do you know where we are?" asked Alatriel.

"Um...not Canada?" answered Gilraen, giving a big innocent smile.

Alatriel sighed. "We're in Middle Earth!"

"What! Why didn't you say so! Where is he!"

"Who?"

"Pippin of course!" Gilraen peered around her friend as though expecting the hobbit to jump out of a bush somewhere.

Alatriel smiled sheepishly. "Well, um, that's kinda part of the problem."

"You mean you don't know where...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Several birds flew from a nearby tree as Gilraen screamed in agony.

Alatriel sighed and turned to her horse. "Well, Pippin, it's gonna be a long week."

Gilraen's head snapped up at the name and ran to the horse. "What has she done to you!" she wailed, hugging the horse's face.

Alatriel pulled her off. "What's with you?"

"You, you called him Pippin..."

Alatriel rolled her eyes. "Yeah- that's what I named my _horse._"

"Ohhhh...so where's Pippin?"

--- --- --- ---

"So you're telling me that you have no idea where the Fellowship is!"

Alatriel sighed. They had been riding for quite a few hours, and Gilraen had not stopped complaining. "I'll check one more time, Gilraen." She reached into the leather pouch and withdrew a heavy-looking book that didn't appear as though it should fit in the tiny bag. Gilraen watched her eagerly, bouncing in her pony's saddle.

Alatriel quickly paged through the text, and ran her finger down a page. "Oh, here it is! All right, if my dates are correct..." She looked at the sky and squinted at the sun's position. "...and our timing is right...the Fellowship, minus one wizard should be camping on the shores of the river Anduin right now!"

Gilraen seemed happy about the news, and looked around excitedly. "Which way is the river, Alatriel?"

The elf opened her mouth, but slowly shut it as she too looked around in confusion. Gilraen slumped in her saddle and shook her head in frustration.

---Author's note: By the way, this is filled with jokes from other places we found funny, along with a few inside jokes between us. If this isn't as funny to you as we found it when writing it…well, I'm sorry. It's my first attempted fanfic, give me a little slack! However, if you do like it, review please! Thank you to anyone who did read and like it, and I think that's all of my rambling…Hope you liked the first chapter, and the story will pick up more next chapter. I'll try to update weekly, but senior year kind of gets in the way of that. Oh, and so I don't forget next chapter: another disclaimer: some joke credit goes to jerry the frog productions .com andpotter puppet believe there's a reference to them somewhere in this story), but most of them came from our minds. That's it until next time!

P.S. I am very open to corrections of names of places or characters, although I might tweak things a little time-wise to make them fit with certain jokes I attempt.


	2. Just Missed Them!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own LOTR or New Line Cinemas, and I do not own any of the character names, places names, etc. Some joke credit goes to jerry the frog productions .com, Angry Kid videos, and potter puppet pals .com (I believe there's a reference to them somewhere in this story), but most of them came from our minds. Any similarities between these characters and real people (except the people it is about who have full knowledge of it) are completely imagined. Merry and/or Aragorn lovers should take the warning that we make fun of them a bit, but that in reality we love their characters.

PLEASE NOTE: This is not supposed to be serious in any way, shape, or form. I love LOTR, the books AND the movies, and this is NOT supposed to be an accurate representation of Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's work. It's supposed to be a joke, as the section "parody" suggests- I repeat, do not take this seriously, and please no flamers on this! Thank you!

CH. 2: Just Missed Them!

Aragorn watched the boat carrying the fallen Boromir go slowly over the falls. Legolas pushed another boat towards the river.

"Quickly!" he shouted. "Sam and Frodo will have reached the eastern shore!" His last words had barely left his mouth when someone or something screamed, "NOOOO!" from behind a nearby hill. Aragorn and Gimli turned, worry on their faces, and Legolas nocked an arrow.

Two horses, or to be specific a horse and a pony, galloped around the hill. The riders were what looked like an elf and a hobbit, both girls and both armed with bows, full quivers, and swords. The elf jumped off her horse as they came closer and held her hands up.

"Don't shoot us Legolas!" she cried. "Wait a minute...Legolas!" She ran forward happily and hugged him.

"Alatriel! Little help?" called the other girl.

"Oh, hold on one sec," said Alatriel, and ran over to help the shorter girl off her pony.

"Where's Pippin?" she asked the second she was on the ground.

"Yeah, good question. Where _is _he?" asked the elf, turning back to the other three.

Aragorn, who seemed to be in shock, pointed behind them. The short girl turned wildly as though once again expecting Pippin to pop out of a hole somewhere, but when this didn't happen she turned back around. "You mean...they already...and we missed...NOOOOOOOO!" she cried, several birds flying away from a nearby tree.

She continued shouting as the elf looked nervously down at her and took a big step sideways away from her. She looked exasperatedly at the three Fellowship members and shrugged. "Sorry, don't mind her. I'm Alatriel, and the screaming nutcase is Gilraen," she said. She pointed to the other girl, who was still shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Um...hi..." said Aragorn, waving a little.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Gimli gruffly, leaning on his ax.

Gilraen finally stopped screaming and said, "I say we go after Pippin!"

Alatriel nodded. "Yup, that's what comes next!"

Aragorn tapped his chin with his finger, and snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he announced. "Why don't we go after Merry and Pippin!" Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked, backing away a little.

"Um...great idea, Aragorn..." said Alatriel, and shrugged at Gilraen. "Well, lets go!"

"Wait!" said Gilraen, and pulled a small box with a black, shiny circle out of her bag.

"Yay!" Alatriel clapped her hands and ran over to Legolas. "Ready!" she called, wrapping her arms around the elf.

"Aragorn, Gimli, you get in too!" said Gilraen, motioning to them. She pushed a few buttons on the box, put it on a tree stump, and ran over to the rest.

"What do we do?" someone asked from the side.

"Just smile, Aragorn," said Alatriel through her teeth. Three beeps came from the box, and a bright flash.

"Ok, NOW we're ready to leave," called Gilraen, and ran over to get the box. Both girls headed over to their horses, but when they looked back at the others, they found that the others were acting quite strangely.

Gimli stumbled right into a tree, then tripped over his ax. Aragorn was running wildly around in circles yelling, "My eyes!" Legolas had enough sense to sit on a tree stump and rub his eyes. The two girls rolled their eyes and said, "Camera eyes," in unison. They ran over to the confused Fellowship members and led them to their horses. "Just follow us as you haven't got horses yet," Gilraen told them as she and Alatriel mounted their rides.

Alatriel grinned and nodded, and shouted, "AWAY WE GO!" Her horse took off in fright, leaving Gilraen with the still-blinded man, elf, and dwarf. She groaned, and kicked her pony into motion. "Ugh, come on guys..."

--- --- --- ---

Just as they passed out of view of the river, a single boat came drifting lazily down the waters. Its rider was a lone girl, paddling on her own with a tiny oar. She was very small, though so was her boat; she looked about the same size as Gilraen had been. Short black hair fell to just above her shoulders and barely touched the cloak hood hanging down her back. A large pack lay next to her in the boat.

Happily, she waved excitedly at a tree. "One hand!" She waved the hand she had removed from the oar. "Wave!" The boat rocked dangerously. "No hands- WHOA!"

She had dropped the oar from her other hand, and the boat tipped right over into the river.

Her head broke the water's surface, watching both the boat and her pack float to shore. "Wow, what happened? I tipped over!" Suddenly, she realized she was in the water. "Oh my god, I'm in the water! I'm drowning, look at me drowning! Ahh!" She splashed around, trying to gain footing in the rapidly flowing river.

A little ways from the river on the eastern shore, Samwise stopped in his tracks. "Mr. Frodo? I think I hear somethin'."

Ahead of him, Frodo turned. "What is it, Sam?"

"Someone's callin' for help I think!" He turned and raced back to the river as fast as his hobbit legs could carry him, closely pursued by Frodo.

Frantically, he pointed at the girl flailing about in the water. "There's someone there!" He jumped in the river, pack and all. Frodo watched anxiously from the shoreline.

"Calm down!" Sam tried to calm the girl, but she kept screaming she was drowning. "You're not drownin', just look at me and we'll go back to shore!"

"NO, I'M DROWNING I'M DROWNING I'M- Sam?" She finally looked up at him, where he was standing in the waist high water. Immediately, she jumped up. "IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU!"

"It is?"

"YES! I'VE WANTED TO MEET YOU FOREVE- um, I mean, hi!"

Before she could start screaming again, Sam dragged her out of the water and over to Frodo. Frodo looked at the girl, who was staring at Sam with huge eyes, as though she was a wraith.

"Thanks for saving me…" she said breathlessly.

"Well Mr. Frodo, she's all right…"

Frodo nodded, and turned to leave. Sam lagged behind, and looked awkwardly at the girl.

"Well, um, bye then!"

"No, wait!" She grabbed his arm. Ahead, Frodo stopped as well. "Can I come? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease? I even know what will happen before it happens…" Her eyes shifted back and forth mysteriously.

Sam looked questioningly at Frodo, who nodded again. "Yeah, sure, why not. She seems pretty attached to you, anyway."

Indeed, the girl was so attached to Sam that she wouldn't let go of his arm even when he shook it. "Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"Nienna!" She smiled happily, and ran to get her pack from the shoreline.

"Well, ok then. Come on, we have to keep moving."

With that, Sam, Frodo, and now Nienna made their way deep into the forest.

--- --- --- ---

"I'm ti-ired! Can we stop yet?" whined Aragorn. Alatriel grinned and pulled her horse next to Legolas.

"You know, if you're tired, you could ride with me on MY horse..."

"But I'M the one who's tired!" complained Aragorn.

"Hmmm, do I care...nope!" said Alatriel. She looked back at Legolas, but he had gone very still.

"Shh," he hissed. "Horses are coming, from, that way." He pointed ahead of them. Aragorn looked frantic, and began pulling Gimli and Legolas behind a huge boulder. Gilraen and Alatriel just sat there until the thundering hooves grew louder and Alatriel could hear it too.

"Well, I guess we could move now," she said, moving her horse behind the boulder. Just as Gilraen got behind it, a huge group of horses thundered by. Aragorn jumped up as they passed and yelled after them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

The riders, directed by one in the front, turned and rode back. Everyone (except the horse and pony- the girls had dismounted) came out to stand near Aragorn as the horses surrounded them in a ring. Gilraen looked out from behind Alatriel, who was hiding behind Legolas, and asked, "Do we draw swords yet?" Alatriel shook her head. "Oh, well, how 'bout bows?" Alatriel shook her head frantically, as though that was the last thing she wanted Gilraen to do. One rider dismounted before them.

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, another elf, and a...um...very small girl have in the Riddermark?" he asked sternly.

"We're looking for Pippin!" said Gilraen happily.

"Um, yeah," said Aragorn. "We track a group of Uruk-hai westward."

"What a stupid helmet," Alatriel whispered loudly to Gilraen. Someone poked her in the back with a spear, and she whipped around holding her bow with an arrow in a split second. "All right, who dunit?"

The rider who had spoken sighed and lifted his helmet off. Gilraen's eyes went very wide. She pointed up at him and screamed, "IT'S MUSTACHE MAN! AHHHHH!" She ran behind Alatriel in a panic and peeked around her as the elf swung back around.

"Who're you-oh, wait, never mind..." Alatriel gave a huge embarrassed smile and put her bow back over her quiver. Eomer just stared at her.

"Um, some horses would really help us, you know," Aragorn hinted. "Oh, uh, right," said Eomer, and motioned for two horses.

"Why do I always have to share with someone," grumbled Gimli.

"Shut it, it's because you're so short," whispered Legolas.

"Oh, ok," said Gimli, and mounted the horse behind Legolas.

---Author's note: And, that's the second chapter! Basically, we just follow them around, messing things up, commenting on stuff, stuff like that. Hopefully it's funny, and if you do like it, review please! Thank you to anyone who did read and like it, and I think that's all of my rambling… That's it until next time!

P.S. I am very open to corrections of names of places or characters, although I might tweak things a little time-wise to make them fit with certain jokes I attempt.


	3. We're Off to See the Wizard!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own LOTR or New Line Cinemas, and I do not own any of the character names, places names, etc. Occasional joke credit goes to jerry the frog productions .com, Angry Kid videos, the scooby doo movie, and potter puppet pals .com (I believe there's a reference to them somewhere in this story)(can you spot all the refs? x.x), but most of them came from our minds. Any similarities between these characters and real people (except the people it is about who have full knowledge of it) are completely imagined. Merry and/or Aragorn lovers should take the warning that we make fun of them a bit, but that in reality we love their characters.

PLEASE NOTE: This is not supposed to be serious in any way, shape, or form. I love LOTR, the books AND the movies, and this is NOT supposed to be an accurate representation of Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's work. It's supposed to be a joke, as the section "parody" suggests- I repeat, do not take this seriously, and please no flamers on this! Thank you!

CH. 3: We're off to see the Wizard

"Well, I think we found where the Rohirram killed those orcs!" said Aragorn happily, looking at the huge pile of charred bodies.

"Ya think!" said Gilraen in exasperation as she jumped off her pony. Alatriel jumped off her horse and leaned down to whisper to Gilraen.

"I think they're gone already."

Gimli began rooting through the pile as she spoke. He couldn't find anything but a small belt, and turned to Aragorn and shrugged. Aragorn kicked a discarded orc helmet and gave a loud cry as he sank to his knees. Gilraen walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know. You're consumed with the agony of not finding Pippin."

Aragorn shook his head. "No," he said through his teeth. "I just broke my toe..."

"Oh." Gilraen's hand flew from his shoulder. She walked back to her pony, muttering "What a baby."

Alatriel wandered to the edge of the forest and looked up at it. "So, I guess we're going in there, huh..."

"Yup," said Legolas, coming to stand with her.

Alatriel turned to the others and looked them over: Aragorn, still on the ground, moaning "Ow, ow, ow,", Gimli standing next to him examining his ax, and Gilraen digging through her bag for a snack.

"Ok, if we're going in there," said Alatriel. "We might as well make this easier for everyone." She grabbed Gimli's ax and threw it on top of the orc pile before walking calmly back over to Legolas. "What should make the trees feel a little better," she said happily.

Gimli, meanwhile, seemed to be having a spasm. His hands looked like they were still holding an ax, and he was stuttering.

"Oh, come on, Gimli, suck it up!" said Gilraen. When he didn't, she sighed, leapt lightly to the top of the pile and grabbed the ax. She held it out to him, and he snatched it with a crazy gleam in his eye saying, "MY ax!", and hugged it. Gilraen looked at Alatriel, who shrugged.

"Ok, then, lets go!" said Legolas, and started walking into the forest.

"Hello? Doesn't anybody care I'm wounded here?" yelled Aragorn, who was still clutching his foot on the ground.

"No, not really- you've acted through it so far," said Gilraen as she followed Legolas and Alatriel. Aragorn sat there grumbling for a few seconds more before getting up and running after them.

--- --- --- ---

"It's dark in here," commented Alatriel, sidestepping around a huge tree root.

"Ah, yes it is!" said Gilraen, making her jump. Alatriel blinked at the strange way of talking, then turned to Aragorn.

"Is your foot better now? You had said it was hurt when you kicked that helmet."

Aragorn looked blankly at her and cocked his head. "I did?"

Legolas put his hand on Alatriel's shoulder (she was staring at clueless Aragorn, who was now talking placidly to a nearby tree). "It would be best if you left him alone now," he whispered. Alatriel nodded energetically.

Gimli stomped through a bush over to them, holding a map in front of him and mumbling to himself. "Lets see, where's the nearest pub- hey!" Gilraen had grabbed the map and was holding it (upside down) before her.

"Ahh," she said mysteriously, examining it closely and pointing at the labels on the map. "What are these straaaaaange maaaaaaarkings?"

Gimli reached up and turned it right side up. "Words," he grunted.

"Ahhhhhh," said Gilraen, her eyes and mouth opening very wide. "Woooords..."

Alatriel put her head in her hand and shook it in exasperation (Aragorn continued his obviously informative conversation with the tree). "Well," said Alatriel. "We better start trying to find Pippin. Something wrong Legolas?"

The elf was standing off to the side, completely rigid, staring straight ahead. Aragorn noticed, said goodbye to the tree, and went over to him.

"The white wizard approaches," the elf whispered.

"Oh shoot," mumbled Aragorn and drew his sword slowly. Gimli fingered his ax, and Legolas, Gilraen and Alatriel drew their bows.

"On the count of turn..." whispered Alatriel. "Wait for it..."

"TURN!" shouted Gilraen, and everyone spun around brandishing their weapons. A bright light shone in front of them, concealing someone or something. Gimli threw a small ax at it, and the tree with arrows let them fly. All were shattered by the mystery figure (except Gilraen's, which hit a bush ten feet to the side of the mark). Aragorn's sword suddenly glowed red hot; he cried out, dropped it, and stuck his finger in his mouth muttering, "Ow, ow, ow,"

"You are tracking the footsteps of oh!" The figure's echoing voice was cut short suddenly because both Alatriel and Gilraen had run up and hugged him.

"Yay, it's Gandalf!" said Alatriel happily, her arms wrapped around him from behind.

Aragorn did a double take, then pointed at the now white-robed wizard. "Hey, look, it's Gandalf!" Everyone, even the two ecstatic girls, stared at him. "What?" Aragorn asked, backing away a little.

"Don't mind him. So, how was death?" asked Gilraen. Gandalf looked down at her where she was hugging his knees.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Never mind, lets just get to the important thing: where is Pippin!" Gilraen pulled urgently on Gandalf's cloak.

"Um," Gandalf fell silent for a moment. "They're with Treebeard, that way." He pointed vaguely into the woods. Gilraen clapped her hands and stepped back, grabbing Alatriel's cloak and dragging her with her.

"Lets go!" she cried happily. Alatriel just barely managed to grab Legolas's arm before Gilraen yelled, "TELEPORT!" and they all disappeared in a blinding light.

As the blue-black oval dissipated, Gandalf walked over to Gimli, who asked, "Where'd they go?"

"To Pippin, obviously," answered Gandalf, now walking over to Aragorn (who was standing at the spot where they had disappeared, mouth agape, obviously dazzled by the light).

"Aragorn?" Gandalf waved a hand in front of the ranger's face. When he didn't move, Gandalf shrugged and turned to walk the other way, followed closely by Gimli. "I'm sure we'll meet them again," whispered Gandalf as he left.

--- --- --- ---

"I had the loveliest dream last night," Pippin said happily. He was leaning against a huge moss-covered tree, holding a large wooden bowl filled with liquid on his lap. Merry glanced over at him from where he sat in a pile of leaves, then got up and stretched.

"There was a room, full of pipeweed. And we smoked all of it!" Pippin chuckled at the memory of it. "And then...you were sick."

Merry wasn't listening anymore, however. "Somethin's not right here," he murmured. The forest had indeed suddenly grown completely still and quiet.

Suddenly, a blue-black oval appeared right behind Merry. By the time he realized what Pippin was staring at, a blinding flash followed by a happy cry of "PIPPIN!" rang out. When the light cleared, Alatriel and Legolas were standing a few feet from Merry and Gilraen had Pippin locked in a bear hug. Their heights had barely an inch in difference.

Merry stared as the two elves looked around the forest. "Yup, this is the place!" said Alatriel, nodding and releasing Legolas's arm. Legolas nodded faintly, and went off a little ways to admire the old forest.

"Gilraen, let him breath!" exclaimed Alatriel suddenly. Merry ran over to Pippin, who was turning blue, and pried the girl off him. Gilraen fell backwards into the pile of leaves and sat staring dreamily at Pippin. As Merry stood in front of Pippin and brushed him off, he realized something.

"You're...you're taller!"

Pippin took his eyes off the two strange girls to look curiously at Merry. "Than what?"

"Than him," said Alatriel from below them.

"But I've always been...wait...no I haven't!" said Pippin brightly. He stretched a little, and an Ent-like groan echoed through the clearing. Gilraen's eyes widened and she leaned forward eagerly. Alatriel crumbled up a piece of lembas in her hand and was eating it very fast, as though watching an exciting sword fight, and was looking from Merry to Pippin.

"Oh, I'm pushing three eight, now!" said Pippin in excitement. Merry was in shock, but he recovered when he spotted the bowl Pippin had been drinking from. He grabbed it, but right when he did, thundering footsteps announced Treebeard's return.

"Don't drink that, you rather dim-witted...um...um...um..." Treebeard seemed at a loss for words.

"Hobbit?" suggested Alatriel.

"Hobbit, yes. And who are you two beings?" Treebeard asked in his usual slowness.

"I'm Alatriel, this," She pulled Gilraen up by her cloak neck. "Is Gilraen, and that over there is Legolas, and we're late for the Entmoot!"

Treebeard appeared clueless, but seemed to remember why he had come back. "Ah, yes, that's right. Come little hobbits, we must go to...um...um...um..."

"Entmoot," said Alatriel, and ran up Treebeard's arm with Legolas and Gilraen as the Ent picked up the two hobbits in both hands.

--- --- --- ---

A few hours later, the sun was setting in the distance. The Ents stood in a circle around a large stone, swaying slowly in the breeze, groaning from time to time. The silence had become almost creepy when-

"MARCO!"

Treebeard jerked out of the stupor he had fallen into as a sickening crash echoed around the Entmoot. He turned slowly and saw Alatriel face first in a tree, the others darting around behind her. The elf pulled herself out of the imprint she had made on the tree, staggered, then waved enthusiastically at nothing.

"I'm ok!" she called. A piece of cloth was bound over her eyes, and she swung around towards the others with her arms out in front of her.

"MARCO!" she yelled again.

"POLO!" yelled the others, jumping away from Alatriel's blindly searching hands.

Treebeard started to hit his head with his hand, but fell asleep halfway through.

"I got ya!" Alatriel cried, laughing as she tackled Legolas to the ground and hugged him.

"Um, yes, you did," said Legolas, blushing. He tried to get back up, but Alatriel was still latched around his middle. "Maybe we should do something else," he muttered.

"Good idea," said Gilraen. "Merry, why don't you go see how the Ents are doing while the rest of us sleep?"

"Oh, ok," said Merry, and went off to do so. Gilraen watched him go to the center of the circle and wake up Treebeard before turning to the others with an evil grin.

"Well, now that he can't stare at me...PIPPIN!" She tackled the hobbit to the ground and hugged him tightly.

---Author's note: Not much to say this time around…time for my usual note: If you like it, review please! Thank you to anyone who did read and like it and review, and I think that's all of my rambling… That's it until next time!

P.S. I am very open to corrections of names of places or characters, although I might tweak things a little time-wise to make them fit with certain jokes I attempt.


End file.
